Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a radiation protection pad for shielding radiation, and, more particularly, to a sensor integrated protection pad.
Description of the Related Art
In general, a radiation imaging apparatus like an X-ray imaging equipment captures images of the inside of a subject by detecting radiation transmitted through the subject with a radiation detector or sensor, and it has been used variously for diagnosing patients in a hospital and testing a test material in a laboratory in a non-destructive manner. For an example, at the dentist, an intraoral sensor detecting the radiation is placed within in a mouth and radiation irradiation is performed outside the mouth to obtain image of teeth, the alveolar bone and facial bones.
Since the radiation used for diagnostic purposes exerts an adverse effect on the human body, it is important to prevent the human body from being exposed to the excessive radiation or to unnecessary radiation.
In order to protect the organs or structure of the human body to be imaged and to prevent regions not to be imaged being exposed to the radiation, it is common to use a radiation shielding equipment or radiation protective clothing for patients.
The conventional radiation protective clothing has the problem of heavy weight and being directly contacted to the skin of patients. This direct contact may cause unexpected radiation contamination. Specifically, the conventional radiation protective clothing used in the dentist is helpful to protect thyroid and regions around the thyroid from the radiation but it is not suitable to protect eyes and their surroundings.
Further, the conventional radiation protective clothing is separated from the radiation detector or the sensor. This causes inconvenience of using the radiation protective clothing during the radiography and keeping it after the use.